We hypothesize that the decrease in ovarian androgen secretion that accompanies laparoscopic ovarian diathermy in women with polycystic ovary snydrome (PCOS) will cause luteinizing hormone (LH) secretion to decrease, follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) to increase, insulin sensitivity to improve and ovulation to resume. The specific aim of this proposal is to determine the effect of decreasing elevated androgen levels upon insulin resistance. To determine if the reduction of androgen levels will result in a reduction of LH pulse frequency and amplitude and mean LH and increase in FSH.